The last month
by twihard14
Summary: Its time for Bella to say goodbye to charlie she knew that this would happen sooner or later but she was just hoping for later
1. Telling Bella

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT** **Stephenie Meyer DOES!**

* * *

I walked into the living room they were all staring at me I had no idea why, I  
wasnt the weak little human any more, There was no one coming to hurt me or my  
family we had settled things with the voultori, and we had no enemies what the  
hell was this about?" Bella there is something we need to talk about" Edward  
said maybe the most serious I had ever heard him.

"what's going on" I questioned

"it's Charlie" I froze

"is he hurt"

"Bella he is getting suspicious of why  
Renesmee is growing so fast and why you haven't aged a bit" carlisle exclaimed I  
knew exactly where this was going and if I wasn't a. Vampire I would burst into  
tears. I was frozen and I couldn't manage to get any words out of my mouth this  
would be hands down the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

"Tomorrow when he comes over for dinner will most likley be the last time you and Renesmee will  
see him" Edward said pulling me into his arms

"I can't do this" I manged to  
whisper but considering we were a family of vampires everyone heard me loud and  
clear. Edward, who was now rubbing my back which I have to admit was soothing me  
a bit but I still couldn't process this "give me a month" I muttered

"That seems fair" Carlisle said I was getting exited because when Carlisle said something  
most of us were smart enough not to argue with him. " okay Bella you have untill  
april to say goodbye and then we will tell him and everyone else that you  
and Renesmee were out of town and got into a car crash and didn't make it and  
then it would be almost natural for us to pick up and leave" Edward said

I have to admit that was hard to hear.

"I don't want to make things worse but Bella we need to tell Renesmee"Rosalie said I bit my lip quickly regretting it not realizing How sharp my teeth were

" do you want to tell her love" Edward said forcing a smile

"lets do it together"

"okay" Edward said with such pity in his voice like when I  
would be under the weather as a human.

" but let's let her sleep I dont want to  
wake her" she has such trouble sleeping is Probably the vampire in her but she  
is just as tired as a human. I sat down and Edward scooped me up like on our  
honeymoon night and took me to the cottage we sat on the bed and he kissed my  
neck as I was holding back tearless sobs of pain. I lifted my shield so Edward  
could hear what I was thinking he stopped for a minute to read me and then  
started kissing my hair. I could see that he felt the pain that I was feeling,  
he always hated when I was unhappy it pained him to see me like this almost as  
much as it pained me to think that I only have a month left with my dad I will  
miss him so much even though we always were awkward around eachother I still  
loved him. I know that he is safer thinking I'm dead I would hate to see him get  
stuck in situations I was stuck in when I met the Cullen's.


	2. It will be okay I hope

"Renesmee" Edward whispered knocking on the door of her bedroom

"Yeah" she called

"Can we come in" I said

"Of course" she replied skipping to open the door. The smile on her face fell once she saw the look on our faces "whats going on" she asked nervously

"Renesmee do you remember when we told you that we will be together forever"

"yeah"

"well as you know that is because we are vampires"

"I know"

"Well your grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee are not vampires and they don't know that we are" Edward said oh he was so good at delivering bad news

"We have to keep them safe so next month we won't see them anymore"

"What,Why" Renesmee cried

"Humans don't grow as fast as you do and they age and don't just stay the same like Daddy and me"

"So we have to go away" she said trying to figure this out

"We will tell them that you and mommy passed away" Edward said in a soft voice he didn't use a lot. Her head fell into my lap crying, I was stroking her hair looking at Edward.

"It will be okay" I whispered "I hope"

"We always are" Edward said rubbing my shoulder. That made me feel better, he was right no matter what we always come out okay.

"Mommy what about Jake" Renesmee questioned. I honestly haven't even thought about that, would he come with us? I lifted my shield so Edward could answer my question without letting our daughter know that I couldn't answer her question.

"Do you want him to come with us" Edward asked

"I will miss him if he doesn't" Renesmee said blushing bright red, embarrassed to let us know that she would miss her best friend. We haven't really explained the whole "imprint" thing to her yet with being two years old but being mentally and physically seven they could just be friends for now.

"Okay we can talk to him tomorrow when he comes for dinner but just don't let grandpa Charlie hear you"

"Okay but I'm going to miss him a lot to"

"I know sweetheart me too, me two." I said pulling my daughter into my arms and putting my head on his shoulder. I knew my time with my parents was limited but this, this was forever.


	3. Just enjoy the time we have

The doorbell rang and i rushed to get it knowing that it was Charlie "hey Bells" my father said.

"hey dad" I replied hugging him tightly then loosening up realizing that I was hugging him a little to tightly.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee called running into his arms.

"There she is" Charlie said swinging her around.

"Mr. Swan" Edward greeted him, I don't know why Edward still calls him Mr. Swan considering we were married with a kid. A moment later Jacob came in he didn't bother knocking any more, Renesmee sheran over to him.

"JAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE" she called running to give him a hug.

"Hey Jake" I said waving

"Hey Beautiful" he said giving me an awkward quick hug.

"Jacob, can I talk to you" Edward said leading him into the kitchen. "Bella stay and talk to your dad"

"No" I argued following him. As much as I wanted to stay and talk to my dad, Edward isn't exactly the nicest when it came to Jake.

"Jacob, we are leaving Forks"

"You can't leave!" Jake yelled walking out of the room

"next month, we will tell everyone that Renesmee and I died in car crash out of town" "She wants you to come" I called

"She does?" Jake said slowly turning around.

"She said that she will miss you if you don't come with us"

"Well I guess I'm coming then"

"I guess so" Edward said chuckling "Lets go"

I went to sit on the couch with my dad, he was going to be crushed we were the two people he loved most. The only thing that was making this the smallest bit easier was knowing that he had Sue and he wouldn't be alone through this. I knew this was going to happen someday but I didn't realize that it would happen so soon. But I know that he is safer if we leave then if we tell him. It is just going to be so hard. I sat down next to my dad I knew that made him happy, usually when he came over I would be with Edward or Renesmee.

"Next month Bella, Edward and Renesmee are going New York, we got them tickets to Wicked" Esme said giving me a sympathetic glance. I froze. that's what we were going to tell people.

"Bells you have never been to New York" Charlie said with a cute grin on his face, that killed me, he was exited for me when the only reason we are telling him was so that we would have a story of how my daughter and I died.

"Y-yeah, I'm excited" I struggled to get the words out.

"Dad do you wanna come with me and Renesmee tomorrow to the park" I wanted as much time with him as possible until we could never see each other again.

"I would love to Bells" that made me happy it was good for us to have quality time together, Renesmee too.

"Yay I love the park" Renesmee yelled, she was going through yelling phase.

"Well then its a date" Charlie said scooping Renesmee into his arms, I love how close they are, or were. Is that what people would say "they were close" i have to stop thinking about this I have to enjoy the time I have until it runs out.

"Lets eat" Jake called from the kitchen, nobody was excited to eat except for him and Charlie even Renesmee prefers hunting. We all sat down taking the smallest portions possible so it looked like we ate a lot, of course Jake took the most. When we were done "eating" Charlie left agreeing to meet at Three tomorrow at the park.

"Time for bed Renesmee" Edward called

"Do you want Jake to read you a story" I asked stroking her hair

"Can you and daddy do it tonight" she asked politely, Edward couldn't help but smile, it made him so happy to know that his daughter loved him just as much as she loved Jake. Jake looked a little insulted, but quickly kissed Renesmee's head and left. I wonder why she didn't want Jake to read her a story, he always does.

"Why didn't you want Jake to read you a story tonight" I asked as we were walking to the cottage.

"I don't know, I guess i just wanted you tonight" That even made me happy. I know right now she loves us more then she loves Jake but that will soon change. After we read her a story and tucked her in Edward and I went to our room.

"What were her thoughts, why didn't she want Jake to read to her tonight.

"She is having a boys have cooties phase" he chuckled, I did to that was pretty funny.

"Oh how will we brake the news" I said joking

"He might be heart-broken" Edward said, that was funny she thinks Jake had cooties, maybe she wasn't as different as we thought.


	4. Dont spill

"Renesmee are you ready to go" I called

"Yeah mommy" she yelled as usual skipping into the room. I grabbed her hand and and we walked to Edwards black Volvo my truck isn't exactly right for little girls. She made me play "I spy" with her the whole ay there she loved it we had so much fun. We got there the same time as Charlie.

"Grandpa" Renesmee yelled

"Hi cutie" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey Bells" he replied pulling me into a hug. Renesmee ran off to go play on the swings and my dad and I sat on the bench.

"She is getting so big" Charlie said "how old is she now?"

"Five" I replied quickly I hated lying to him but I had to. We talked for what seemed like hours but it was only a half hour until Renesmee came over say that she had to pee. So I took her to the bathroom. She went quickly washed her hands and we went back to see my dad.

Rensmee went back to the playground where she climbed up the rock wall and slid down the orange slide she loved the playground so much, she could always play by herself most kids can't do that but she is half vampire.

"Whats wrong Bella, you seem off" Charlie questioned

"Nothing" I said knowing that I am a terrible liar

"Are you sure?" What was this an interrogation

"Yeah perfect" "Im just happy to be with you" I said hugging him.

"Bella, are you going to tell me" I have to think if something to tell him

"Um...I-I just worry about you dad"

"What is there to worry about"

"Just promise me that you will be careful and take care of yourself"

"Okay,I promise" he said looking very worried, I mean I don't blame him I would be to if someone just said that to me.

"So how is Sue" I asked changing the subject

"She is good" "she wants to see you"

"Maybe we can come over tomorrow, Renesmee, Edward and I"

"That sounds great" he replied with a big smile on his face. Before i knew it it was getting dark so we had to go.

"See you tomorrow" I said hopping into the black Volvo. When we got home I left Renesmee with Esme and Alice so the rest of us could hunt. We brought a sippy cup so we could bring some back for Renesmee that was pretty funny i thought.

It was a pretty good hunt. When we got back Renesmee was asleep on the couch, Edward scooped her up and we brought her back into the cottage leaving the blood on the coffee table so it wouldn't get on anything in her nice white room. Edward placed her on her bed gently tucking her in. He was so good with her I loved to see that. Edward and I went into our room and started kissing, he was kissing my neck when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Bells" It was my dad

"Dad?"

"Sorry to bother you so late but can we come to you tomorrow"

"Yeah why?"

"The house is being sprayed for ants"

"Fun, Okay see you tomorrow"

"See ya bye" and we hung up

The next morning Charlie knocked on the cottage door, someone must have told them that we were in here because he almost never comes in here.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Bells"

"Hi Bella" Sue said hugging me

"Hi Sue"

"Hi grandpa, Hi sue" Renesmee said running to the couch and drinking her blood when Edward walked in. The sound of the door must have startled her because the next thing I know the sippy cup of blood was spilled all over the floor.

"What was in there?" Charlie asked I froze.


	5. The craziest I have ever been

**Hi guys hope you like it so far please review :)**

* * *

What was I going to tell him oh thats fake blood my daughter was drinking, Sue stared at me knowing what was going on, she knew what I was so the only person I knew that we had to lie to in Forks was Charlie. That killed me.

"Um Mr. Swan...that was tomato juice, I know its weird but she loves it" Edward said oh he was so smart I would have never thought of that.

"Oh, thats so weird Bells you would never even go near that when you were little" Charlie said with this dumb grin on his face that made my frozen heart melt.

"Yeah, thats weird" oh god I am such a bad liar.

"Why don't you go into the main house and I will clean this up" Edward said knowing that I wanted to spend time with my dad and Sue

When we got into the main house everyone was starring at us I guess they could smell the blood. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the little glass table that we never used.

"I'm sorry I spilled mommy" Renesmee cried

"Ness don't worry about it" I said feeling bad that this was her fault.

"So Bella, what has been going on with you" Sue asked

"Oh, nothing much" I replied, I didn't really know what to say. "Hey Sue can I talk to you upstairs"

"Of course" she answered, I led her upstairs to the hallway"Whats going on"

"you know that he is getting suspicious"

"yeah, he really is" oh that hurt

"next month we are going to tell him that me and Renesmee died in car crash in New York"

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry this must be so hard for you"

"Thanks, and you know the only this that is making me a feel a little better about this is that you will be there to take care of him, and you better take good care of him" I didn't want to sound mean but I have to know that he will be okay.

"of course I will"

"Thanks, and one more favor if its not to much trouble"

"anything"

"Can you maybe just call me once a week and just let me know how he is doing, you know how he is feeling if he is happy and you can just make up a name and put it in your phone"

"I think that is a great idea" she replied that felt great to know.

"Thank you so much" I said hugging her if i could I would cry.

We walked back down to the kitchen and Edward was there talking to Charlie who had Renesmee on his lap.

"and what was that all about" Charlie asked

"Oh just girl talk" I answered looking at Edward who already knew what we were talking about.

"Oh fun, I think it is great that you two can talk so easily"

"Y-yeah, it is"

They left because Charlie had an emergency at work. So the three of us went to the cottage to spend the rest of the day together.

"You know that was really close" Edward said while Renesmee was taking a shower.

"I know, we need to be more careful" "but not for long" I said falling on the floor dry sobbing, Edward rushed over to me stroking my hair and rubbing my back. As soothing as that usually is it wasn't helping at all, all that I could think was my poor father was going to have to go through the loss of a child, I can only imagine how I would feel if I lost my Renesmee. I would miss him so much I loved him and would do anything to protect him, that was the only reason I was doing this.

"I know, love, I know" Edward said kissing my head. Then the water stopped, I stood up and fixed my self a little bit, I couldn't let my daughter see me like this.

"Mommy look I can brush my hair all by my self" She said brushing her bronze ringlet curls jumping around.

"Good job baby mommy is proud of you" I said giving her a hug, I don't know what I would do without this little miracle.

"Why don't we running" Edward asked

"Yeah,yeah mommy can I go on your back" she asked jumping up and down

"Of course you can baby" I said, a nice run with the two best things in my life would be great right now. I got Renesmee dressed and we were off. We went to the woods behind the woods and we were just running through the trees and climbing up the trees it felt amazing, the only thing I could hear was the sweet little giggles of Renesmee, which was the best sound in the world. Before we knew it it was seven and getting way to late for Renesmee to be out.

We tucked Renesmee in and then went into our room. He started kissing my neck and then he ripped my clothes off and I ripped his off. The next thing I knew Renesmee was in our doorway crying that she had a bad dream. She plopped her self down right in-between us and fell right to sleep with her head on Edwards chest just like I did when i was a human.

I lifted my shield to show Edward could see what I was thinking.

"I think you are doing the right this with Sue, you will be able to know how he is doing, I know now that sounds hard but it will make you feel better to know how he is doing." He whispered so only I could hear him.

"I know that your right its just really hard to except the fact that this has to happen" I whispered also making sure I didn't wake Renesmee he pulled my head over and kissed it so sweetly.

Renesmee woke around eight starving I made her pancakes and she ate them all, I guess she was hungry. There was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it and it was Jake. "Hey"

"Hi beautiful" he said giving me a quick hug I don't know why he still called me that he wasn't in love with me anymore.

"JJJJJJJAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEE EEEEEEE!" Renesmee called running into his arms I guess the cootie phase didn't last to long.

"Hi cute" He said kissing her nose

"Mommy can I hangout with Jake today" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah" I answered that would be good so me and Edward would be alone for the day.

"What do you wanna do today" He asked strapping her into the car. I knew that he was good for her, but its just weird knowing that the guy who was so insanely in love with me is now in love with my daughter.

I went back into our room where Edward was sitting on the bed. My phone rang it was Charlie.

"Hi dad"

"Hey bells, I have to go out of town for a few days there is a situation in seattle and they need my help. Now the time we had was cut even shorter.

"Um...Okay dad I love you" I said giving everything I had not to scream.

"I love you to Bells" he said the hung up. I thew the phone and it shattered, I didn't even care. I had broken. I fell to the floor screaming in tearless dry sobs. Edward scooped me up and put me on the bed, I barely even noticed. He was trying so hard to calm me down but I couldn't, this was the craziest I have ever been i don't know what came over me I was going crazy screaming like I was being killed.

"Shhhh, shhhh, its okay baby, its okay, I know"

"I'm sorry"

"don't be its okay" he said raping his arms around me holding me, him holding me was the only thing keeping me from killing something.

* * *

**Review Review please I hope you like I will try to post more tomorrow **


	6. That was close

**I dont own twilight Stephenie Meyer Does! Please reveiw :)**

* * *

"Shhh, its okay baby" Edward whispered as I dry sobbed into his chest, this was the saddest I have ever been with Edward.

"No,n-no it's not" "I will maybe see him a few times then I will never see him again" I didn't know if I was mad or upset but I just don't think it will be easy to live without him. I was made at the world for taking him away from me but I can't regret this choice.

"I dont regret it you know" I said a little calmer

"What?" Edward questioned

"I dont regret having Renesmee and being with you"

"I never doubted that"

"good"

Then Renesmee bursted through the door with Jake following behind her.

"Mommy!, Daddy!" she yelled jumping onto our bed.

"Hi sweetie, what did you and Jake do today?"

"We went to the beach and played in the waves" she replied

"Jake can I talk to you" I asked, he probably thought I was mad that he took Renesmee in the water when it was so cold, I wasn't thrilled about it but I didn't care that much it wasnt that cold out and he was there to keep her warm.

"Yeah" he said following me into the living room. "Whats up"

"You that we are leaving next month" I said

"Yeah I know, I'm still coming right" He asked worried

"Of course, but right now I am killing myself over Charlie"

"I know this is rough" he said rubbing my arm

"Thanks, you are the only one he knows about, so if its not to much to ask every once in a while could you come down see Billy and just check up on him"

"Bella, of course I can" if I could cry I would be.

"Thanks" I said hugging him, even thought everything that is going on between him and Renesmee he was still my best friend.

"We walked bak to mine and Edwards bedroom were Renesmee was asleep on Edwards chest and he was kissing her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said hugging me and the gently kissing Renesmee on the cheek making sure he wouldn't wake her.

I sat on the bed next to Renesmee and Edward stroking Renesmee's hair. Every so often she would move and mumble either Jake, Mommy or Daddy. I did that when I was human when I would sleep on Edwards chest I would mumble Edward in my sleep. i liked that she did, thats what made me know that she was aware that we were with her when she slept. I don't know what I would Ido without her because if it was just Edward and I all I would do is dry sob.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered, i lifted my shield so he could here my thoughts, I didn't want him to here my thought they would make him feel the pain I feel, but if I didn't I know he would keep bugging me. Once he heard my thoughts he lifted his hand from under Renesmee making her shift her weight and he stared rubbing my arm.

"We need to go hunting before we leave" I said realizing that my throat was starting to burn.

"Tomorrow" Edward answered, It would be nice to go hunting, it will take my mind off of things.

The next morning Renesmee woke on Edwards chest just like she fell asleep.

"Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmet are going to watch you today while mommy and daddy go hunting"

"Okay mommy" she said

We left and we were off before we even got five miles away from the house I started to smell human blood.

"We need to get out of here" I said grabbing on to Edward

"you can control yourself love" he said

"That blood is close, we cant risk being seen" I said but it was to late, there he was one of my dads officers laying on the ground bleeding, an animal must have attacked him, he didn't see us running but he saw us.

"Help" he whimpered

"We will get you help" Edward answered

"what do we do I whispered

"Distract him i'll go get some stuff from the house" he said, I ran over to him

"Officer Danials everything will be alright my husband is a doctor in training he will get you some help." and as if on cue Edward came running over with bandages and other medical things to help him. We rapped him up and called an ambulance.

"What happened" the paramedic asked

"Well my wife and I were taking a walk through the woods and we heard him calling for help and I had a first aid kit with me because my wife is a klutz" I couldn't help but laugh at that I was a klutz as a human "so I got it out and started wrapping him up" Edward said.

"He will be fine" The paramedic said getting into the ambulance.

"Thank you" I said as they drove away.

"That was close" Edward said as we ran away.

"I know this is happening a lot we need to be more careful"

We were so worked up about Officer Danials we almost forgot about hunting so we rand to the end of the woods to make sure that no one saw us. After we were done we went to our meadow and for about twenty minutes neither of us said anything. Then finally I said.

"Edward, I dont know what to do" I lost it if I could cry i would be drowning in my own tears but instead I was drowning in my own tearless cry's falling onto Edward.

"It will all work out love it always does we always come out okay and you know that" he said I knew he was right but for right now all I could think of was the two or three more times I would see may father, talk to him, smell him, feel his warm hugs.

"I know." I said into his chest.

When I calmed down he started to kiss my neck the sun came through and we started to sparkle this right here was perfect. He ripped my shirt off and I did the same with his he came up on top of me pulling my jeans off then letting me pull his off.

When we were done we just laid there for the rest of the day.

"Bella" Edward said

"Yeah" I answered

"You know that I love you no matter what right"

"are you crazy of course I know that and the same goes for me too"

"I know" he said kissing me before i could say anything else. It was getting late so we decided to go home and see our little Renesmee.

"Hop on" he said

"what?"

"On my back like we used to"

"Okay" I jumped on his back it felt just like when I was human.

"You better hold on tight spider-money" He chuckled, I chuckled to remembering the first time he said that to me.

"MOMMY!, DADDY!" Renesmee screamed when we walked through the door. We took her back to the cottage. I walked into the bedroom I picked up my phone and I had four missed calls from Charlie.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger wanted to make the story more suspenseful I hope you like it PLEASE REVEIW :) **


	7. DISCLAIMER

I forgot to put a disclaimer on some of the chapters I DONT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!


	8. Heart Attack

**I Dont own twilight Stephenie Meyer does she is amazing **

* * *

I Called Charlie back he wasn't answering his phone I was getting worried.

"Edward" I called

"Yes love"

"Can I have the keys"

"Why" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I have a lot of missed calls form Charlie and now he is not answering his phone so I am just going to go down to his house."

"Let me come with you" he said, now how could I refuse that.

"Fine, but could you call Rose to come watch Renesmee, I don't want to wake her." Within a matter of seconds Rosalie was at the cottage.

"Thanks Rose" I said as we walked out of the cottage.

We pulled up to my dads house and there was an ambulance and police cars, Sue was standing by the door crying. I ran maybe a little to fast up to her.

"Sue, what happened" I asked shaking

"H-he has a heart a-attack"

"Oh My God is he okay" I said almost screaming.

"They think so but they are not sure" she said holding me. All I did for about five minutes was scream. Edward came running over.

"Shhh baby its okay he will be fine" He said trying to soothe me but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Are you his wife?" The paramedic asked Sue

"Yes, is he okay"

"Your husband is going to be fine ma'm, he suffered a minor heart attack we just need to take him to the hospital and give him some tests" I sighed of relief.

"You are sure he is going to be fine" I asked in a panic.

"Yes he will be fine" The paramedic reassured me.

"Mrs. Swan would you like to come in the ambulance while we take your husband to the hospital" I thought he was talking to me for a second.

"Yes" she answered "Bella would you like to come also" she asked

"Yes" I answered shaky

"You can not come if you are not related to him"

"I am his daughter" I yelled

"Oh I am sorry" he said

"You go with them I will follow in my car" Edward whispered into my ear as I climbed into the ambulance.

"Okay" I said into his mouth as I kissed him.

Even though he was unconscious I held his hand the whole way to the hospital. I could see Edwards Volvo following us. When we got to the hospital the rushed Charlie into a room and did so many tests on him. Edward got there a few minutes after us, while Edward and Sue sat in the waiting room I paced back and fourth for what seemed like a year until Carlisle came out and told us he was awake but a little drowsy but we could see him.

I went in first. "Hi Daddy" I said walking in forcing a smile on my face.

"Hey Bells" He answered sounding like he was in pain.

"How are you feeling" I said sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I'm okay Bells, don't worry about me."

"Dad you just had a heart attack I am going to worry about you I love you too much to not worry"

"I know Bells, I know""Officer Danials was in an accident today, he said you and Edward saved his life"

"Well Edward and I were walking in the woods and we heard him yelling in pain so we went over to him and he was on the ground and he was attacked by an animal, because I am such a klutz Edward had brought a first aid kit just in case and we wrapped him up and then the ambulance cam but I don't want to talk about that right now, Dad what happened?"

"You heard the doctor I had a heart attack" he said chuckling a bit.

"Daddy are you okay and don't lie to me"

"Bella I am fine I just need to eat better stop sitting around all day"

"Promise me that you will do whatever the doctor tells you to do so this doesn't happen again"

"Bella I promise" He said looking me strait in the eye I knew he could never look me strait in the eye and lie to me.

"Sue and Edward are in the waiting room, they want to see you"

"Send them in" He said kissing me on the top of my head.

I walked back into the waiting room "Sue why don't you go see him now.

"Thank you" She whispered walking into his room. About twenty minutes later she walked out "Edward he wants to see you"

"Really?" He asked a little shocked I was too why would he want to see Edward alone. Edward walked in and ten minutes later he walked out. "Bella why don't we go home to Renesmee and tell everyone that everything os okay"

"Okay" I said following him to the Volvo. "Why did he want to talk to you" I asked

"We mostly talked about you, he doesn't want you to be so worried about him Bella"

"I know but I just love him and I don't like seeing him hurt"

"I know love" He said kissing my head.

"Did he ask you about Danials" I asked

"Yeah he is really suspicious of why we were there but I reassured him that we really just love to take walks in the wood and he already knows that you are a klutz" He said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Good"

"I hate to bring this up but we still have to go with the plan next month this whole Danials thing is just another sign"

"I know, but this is just going to be so hard but I feel better knowing that Jake and Sue will check up on me" I said trying to hide my shakiness but he just knew me way too well.

"It will be okay love just enjoy the time you have with him."

We walked into the cottage and in Renesmee's room Renesmee was asleep on top of Rosalie's stomach but Rosalie didn't seem to mind.

"Is everything okay" she whispered

"He had a very minor heart attack but he will be fine" I answered in whisper to make sure I wouldn't wake my beautiful little girl.

"Good"

"Why don't we go to "bed" love" Edward said with a cute crooked smirk on his face.

"Okay" I said Chuckling

* * *

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! I hope you like I have mid-terms so I better go study I love you guys :)**


	9. Renesmee's Day

**I don't own Twilight I wish I did but I don't Stephenie Meyer does she is amazing. PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

Edward and I went into Renesmee's room to wake her up, we were going to take her to see Charlie.

"Renesmee, sweetie wake up" I said gently shaking her.

"NO!" She whined

"But don't you want to go see your grandpa Charlie" Edward said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine" she complained as she got up.

We walked up to the silver Volvo.

"Renesmee you can't just jump on grandpa today he is not feeling well." I told her hoping that she would get it.

"Okay Mommy." She said with a huge smile on her face. I know that Charlie will be so happy to see Renesmee he loves her so much.

We got there and we slowly walked into his room to make sure that he wasn't sleeping. Sue was standing next to his bed.

"Renesmee" Charlie said with excitement in his voice.

"Hi grandpa are you feeling better." Renesmee said smiling.

"Yes I am" He said kissing her head.

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"She yelled.

"Shhh you have to be a little quieter in here" I said to my screaming daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy" Renesmee answered.

"It's okay" I answered

"So Renesmee what have you been up to?" Charlie asked

"Daddy is teaching me how to play the piano"

"Thats great are you good?" he asked chuckling

"I don't know" She answered blushing like I did when I was human.

"Edward and I have to run some errands to run do you mind if we leave her here?" As much as I wanted to be with my father I thought that him and Renesmee needed some quality time together.

"Okay just don't be back to late" he asked like he would say when Edward and I were dating.

Edward and I walked out to the Volvo.

"Why did you do that" he asked concerned

"They need to have some quality time, they never do"

"I'm proud of you" He said kissing my forehead. We went to our meadow I loved it there it was where everything happened when he first asked me to marry him when I first found out about him.

"Why don't we go get Renesmee now, I want to see my dad"

"Sure love" his velvet voice answered.

We got down to the hospital and Renesmee was sitting on the end of the hospital bed talking and laughing with Charlie. That was nice to see, I love seeing them having fun together.

"Having fun?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah" Renesmee answered running to give Edward and I hugs.

"I had fun too" Charlie added.

"Good how are you feeling dad"

"I'm better"

"Good dad thats great"

"Visiting hours are over in five minutes" A snippy nurse said walking into the room.

"Okay, thank you" Edwards velvet voice answered.

"Bye dad we will be back tomorrow" I said

"Bye Bells" he said kissing my head.

"Renesmee say goodbye to grandpa"

"Goodbye grandpa" She said giving him a hug.

"Bye sweetheart"

We got into the Black Volvo "did you have fun today honey"

"Yeah, Mommy i'm going to miss grandpa Charlie"

"I know sweetie I will too." There were tears going down her pink cheeks.

"Do you want Jake to come over later" Edward asked

"Yeah" she said smiling, he saved the day.

"Do you want to talk to him, I'm calling him."

"Yeah!"

"Hi Jake Renesmee wants you to come over tonight"

"Well of course I will" He said

"She wants to talk to you" I said handing Renesmee the phone.

"Hi Jake" she said

"Hey Nessie whats up" he asked

"I'm excited to see you later" she said

"I'm excited to see you to now lets get off so I can leave."

"Okay Jake bye see you later"

"Bye Ness."

When we pulled up to the cottage Jake was already there.

"NESSIEEEEEE!" he yelled scooping her up.

"Hi Jakey" she said kissing his cheek.

"You two have fun we will be in the cottage" I said to Jake as he was already running with Renesmee on his back into the main house.

"How are you doing love" Edward asked, he knew that Renesmee getting upset about leaving Charlie was hard on me.

"I'm okay" I answered

"Bella I love but you are a terrible liar"

"I know" I said falling into his arms.

"It's going to be okay love" his velvet voice said.

"I hope so" I said dry sobbing into his chest.

"SHH Bella its okay shhhh" he said rubbing my back.

"I'm scared what will he do when he finds out this will kill him."

"He will be fine, obviously he will be upset but he has Sue and she will check in with you every week and Jacob and I will come check up on him every once in a while, I know its hard baby." Edward said while kissing my neck.

"I know" I said ripping his shirt off, he giggled ripping mine off.

"Do you wanna do this?" he asked

"Of course I want to why would you ask that"

"because your so upset"

"Edward, I want to do this"

"Okay" he said kissing my nipple.

"That was great" Edward said

"I know" we were just laying there naked.

"But we should go get Renesmee, its getting late." I looked at the clock it said ten it was getting late"

We got into the main house and Renesmee was asleep on Jacobs lap.

"Sweetie its time to go home" I said gently shaking her, I didn't want to wake her but she couldn't sleep on the couch on top of Jacob all night.

"Okay mommy carry me." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay" I said scooping her up into my arms.

We walked at human speed back to the cottage because Renesmee was so tired. Edward went into the living room and was playing the piano. I put Renesmee down to sleep.

"Mommy stay" She said sleepily.

"Okay" I said laying next to her as she fell asleep in my arms. I watched her as peacefully slept.

* * *

**Please Please Review I hopefully will post in a few days but I have mid-terms this week so I don't know.**


	10. Goodbye

**Mid-terms are over! yay i will be updating more now I love u guys please review **

* * *

Today was the day I was dreading for a month now I would have to say goodbye to Charlie forever and I couldn't even say it right because he didn't know that this will be the last time he sees me.

"We have to tell Renesmee" I whispered to Edward.

"Do you want me to love" my angel asked me.

"No I can do it but come"

"Okay"

"Renesmee sweetie we need to tell you something" I said tapping my sleeping daughter.

"What is it mommy"

"Well I don't know if you realized this but today is the last day of the month" I trailed off

"And it will be the last time you see grandpa Charlie" Edward saved me.

"NO! Daddy why its not fair" She screamed.

"Shhhh baby its okay" I said trying to soothe my daughter but I was feeling the exact same way.

"I know, but think about it this way we have forever with everyone we love except for him so I would consider us lucky" Edwards velvet voice said quietly.

"I guess your right" I answered trying to be strong for Renesmee. "Why don't we go now" I said

We got into the Volvo on our way to Charlie's house, Renesmee asked a question I couldn't even think about answering.

"Mommy why cant we just tell grandpa Charlie about vampires."

"Well Renesmee do you remember when we saw the Voultori?" I asked

"Yes" she answered nervously probably remembering that day she was very scared.

"Well if we told him they would come and try and hurt grandpa Charlie"

"But why don't we just do what we did last time." she asked, oh why did she need to have so many questions.

"Because we don't want to risk him being hurt right."

"Yeah that would be bad" she said nervously. The ride felt like it was hours long. When I walked into the house I realized that it would be the last time I would walk into this house to see Charlie.

"Hey Bells" He said hugging me excitedly. "Oh and there she is" he yelled as Renesmee jumped into his arms.

"So are you guys excited for New York tomorrow" he asked.

I Froze.

"Um y-yeah" I said bitting my lip.

"I bet your going to have so much fun." he said with a dumb grin on his face. why did this hurt so much?

"We will thanks" Edward jumped in and saved me again.

"So Renesmee what do you want to do today" Charlie asked

"Ummm...I don't know" she said smiling

"Why don't we watch a movie you can pick anything you want" I said

"YEAHHHHH!" she screamed

"Okay sweetie what do you want to watch" Sue asked knowing that I would want to be with my dad right now.

"I wanna watch the little mermaid." Renesmee decided.

"Good choice" I popped the DVD in and I sat on the couch next to charlie who had Renesmee on his lap and Edward thson my other side this could have been the best last day ever if it wasn't ruined by the fact that it was the last time I would be with Charlie.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Sue asked.

"Yeah" I said following her into the kitchen.

"So, today is the last day."

"Yeah" I was breaking inside just hearing her say that.

"I know this is hard but I promise you for the first few weeks I will call or text you everyday and as time goes on every week or month."

"Thank you so much Sue you have no idea how much that means to me" I said pulling her into a hug.

"No problem sweetie call me whenever you need anything, now lets go back in there"

"What were you two talking about?" Charlie asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh you know girl talk" Sue said smiling at me, I smiled back.

When we were done with the movie we went out for lunch even though we don't eat he does and there is not much to do in Forks but I am still going to miss it here so much. Renesmee was telling Charlie about an art project her an Alice had been working on but I wasn't really listening I had way to much on my mind.

"Hey dad can I talk to you outside alone for a minute?" I said once Renesmee had finished her story.

"Sure everything okay Bells?"

"Yeah I just wanna talk to you."

"So whats up" he said when we got out of the restaurant.

"I found this the other day and I want you to have this" I handed him a picture frame with a picture in it from when I was about three and another one from the two of us at my wedding, I would be crying right now if I could I had the same one in the cottage.

"No Bella you should have it" He said handing it back to me.

"No dad I have one too, I was cleaning out my closet and I found two of these" I lied

"Why did you give this to me now"

"I don't know just when I saw it I knew that you needed to have it"

"Okay, are you sure everything is okay Bells you can tell me anything you know that"

"Yeah dad every this is fine" My voice cracked as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged back rubbing my back I feel horrible he has no idea what is about to happen tomorrow. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "We should go back in" I said

"Yeah lets go sweetheart" He said leading me into the restaurant.

I went back and sat in between Edward and Renesmee. I lifted my shield so Edward could hear what I was thinking he looked at me with sympathetic eyes and started rubbing my back.

We finished lunch and went back to Charlie's house to say goodbye, how was I going to do this?

We got to Charlie's and Renesmee was falling asleep so she gave him a big hug and kiss and said goodbye crying but Charlie didn't think anything of it because she was so tired.

"Why don't I take Renesmee home and leave you two alone for a little while she's really tired." Edward said.

"Okay, bye see you at home" I said kissing him goodbye.

"So dad I need to go soon but I can stay for about an hour."

"Okay Bells" My dad and I talked for what seemed like hours, we talked about everything. But I know the longer I stay the harder it will be to leave.

"Shouldn't you get going to Renesmee and Edward?" Charlie asked.

This was the moment I had been dreading for a month. "Yeah"

"Goodbye Bells I love you have fun in New York tomorrow"

"I will dad I love you so much I just need you to know that okay"

"Okay sweetheart" I pulled him into a hug, I was probably hugging him for five minutes before he pulled away.

"I love you to baby so much"

"Okay dad I love you" I said pulling him into one more quick hug. Then I looked into his eyes as he walked me out. He walked back into the house and I started sprinting I didn't even know where I was going but then I realized I needed Edward. So I started sprinting home. I didn't even notice but I was dry sobbing the whole time I was running.

I ran through the door of the cottage dry sobbing but trying to calm myself so I wouldn't wake Renesmee. "Love come here." Edward said tapping the seat next to him on the couch. I put my head in his lap and I was dry sobbing into his stomach. "It will be okay love I promise" My angels velvet voice was telling me but as much as I trusted him I couldn't believe him.

"How do you know, I don't know what he will do without Renesmee and me" I was almost screaming.

"He has Sue and me and Billy he will be okay"

"I know your right"

"I know its hard." he was stroking my hair and humming my lullaby, I wish I could sleep right now that would be perfect right now."

I started kissing his chest and I was working my way up his body he started kissing my neck and picked me up and ran at vampire speed into our bedroom. I ripped his shirt off and then his pants and boxers, he then ripped my clothes off and starting kissing my nipple I moaned. Right now this was the perfect escape. We lied there naked until morning.

"Good morning angel" I kissed Renesmee's cheek to wake her up.

"Mommy?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"I miss grandpa Charlie" There were tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"Oh baby I know I miss him to" I pulled her into my lap and we just sat there and cried together.


	11. Charlie time

**Please review I only have one review :( I hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

Today we were going to find a house in Connecticut, but first we had to tell Charlie that Renesmee and I had died, I was going to stand in the woods and listen but I am not going to do that to Renesmee. I went into Renesmee's room to help her pack we were all done because we did it at vampire speed but Renesmee really wanted to do her own packing so I was just going to help her.

"Do you need any help honey?" I asked

"Sure mommy" She looked at me with her big sad eyes and she was crying.

"Shhh,baby its okay don't cry" I said running my fingers through her bronze ringlets.

"Mommy?" She wiped away her tears and picked her head up.

"What is it baby?"

"Will we ever see grandpa Charlie again?"

What was I supposed to say to that. "I just need you to know that we have forever together and we will be okay."

"So we wont ever see him again?"

"No, I'm so sorry, we will be okay, Mommy promises." She just fell into my lap crying thats all I wanted to be doing right now.

"Can I come in?" Edward said in the doorway with sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah come sit." I taped on the bed, he sat down next to me rubbing Renesmee's back.

"We need you to stay with auntie Rose today, okay" Edward said looking down at Renesmee she was so sad it only pained me more but I could not let her know that.

"Okay, I can do that" I looked at the clock it was 3:00 we should go now.

And as if on cue Jake walked in. "How are you guys doing he asked giving me a hug.

"We're okay" I answered lying, he knew I was but he wouldn't say anything in front of Renesmee.

"Come here Nessie" he said picking her up off my lap. She sobbed into his chest getting his shirt wet, but he didn't seem to care he just rubbed his hands through her hair trying to soothe her. I was happy she had someone like that, she didn't have any friends her own age so it was nice to see her with someone at least a little bit out of the family, he was so good to her. "We should go now"

"Okay" I said taking Renesmee from him, we brought her to the main house where Rose was standing at the door with a sympathetic smile on her face. She took Rensemee from me.

"We will be back soon honey I promise" I kissed her forehead and we were on our way to Charlie's.

This will be one of the hardest things I would have to do. I got out of the car when we hit the woods behind his house. I got to the point where I could see the door.

This was it Edward and Jake were at the door. He opened the door he looked worried. "Edward Jacob what are you doing here?"

"Charlie may we come in" Edward said he never used Charlie's full name.

"Sure" he said leading them in. I could barely hear anymore.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

This was strange what were Edward and Jacob doing here and more importantly where were Bella and Renesmee.

"Charlie I don't really know how to tell you this but there was an accident" Edward said looking like he was going to cry.

"What, what kind of accident." What were they talking about what accident.

"Um...Bella and Renesmee were driving to the theater while I was getting food and a truck hit the car."

"are they okay?" I knew the answer but I needed to hear it.

"Charlie, I am so sorry but they didn't make it." They died my little girl and her little girl were gone.

"C-can I see them." I asked I couldn't control I was now crying. This was all his fault why wasn't he protecting them he was the man he shouldn't let a woman and a child alone in the city. "You this is all your fault why weren't you protecting them!" I got up and I was screaming my daughter and granddaughter were dead because of him.

"I know sir I so sorry but I am just as upset as you my daughter and wife were just killed." He said looking very nervous.

"Charlie its not his fault" Jacob said standing between us. I knew it wasn't his fault but I feel like I have no one else to blame.

"I'm sorry Edward I know that its not your fault, I cant imagine how this must be on you."

"It's okay Chief Swan I know that was a lot of information to take in if you would like to see them you can tomorrow they are still doing some tests."

"Okay call me tomorrow are you sure you are going to be okay tonight."

"I'm sure will you be okay tonight, Jacob called Sue on our way hear she should be here soon we just thought it would be better to tell you in person."

"Okay if you need anything you know where I am." I said wiping the tears off my face, how wasn't Edward crying?

"Okay we still need to tell the rest of the family we just wanted to tell you first." He said his voice was cracking.

"Okay are you sure your going to be okay" I asked.

"Yeah I'll probably stay in my old room tonight, I don't want to bring this up but it has to be I think that you should tell Renee but if you want I will"

"No Edward I think I should to, bye you should go to your family."

"I am so sorry Chief Swan."

"No call me Charlie."

"Okay thank you Charlie I will call you in the morning."

They left this was really happening they were gone I would never talk to my Bella ever again or Renesmee. I should call Renee. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. _Ring, Ring_"Hello" she said.

"Hi Renee I don't really know how to tell you this but-"

"What, Charlie what is going on!" She demanded

"Um..well there was an accident when Bella and Renesmee were in the city and..." I started sobbing into the phone.

"Are they okay what are you saying"

"They-they didn't make it" I said sobbing.

"They're gone" She yelled now crying.

"Yes I am so sorry Edward just came by and broke the news."

"I'm getting on a plane!" She yelled.

"Okay but no one can see them yet they are still running tests."

"Okay I will be there in a few hours" and with that she hung up.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I heard screaming, crying, apologizing, and every piece of information that no one should ever have to hear about themselves. I saw Edward and Jacob leaving, they were going to drive around to get me, but before I left I wanted to take a good look at my house, so much had happened there, all I heard was Charlie crying until he called Renee, I had to hear it, I don't know why I was torturing myself like this but I just had to hear her.

"Hi Renee I don't really know how to tell you this but-"

"What, Charlie what is going on!" She demanded

"Um..well there was an accident when Bella and Renesmee were in the city and..." He started sobbing into the phone.

"Are they okay what are you saying"

"They-they didn't make it"

"They're gone" She yelled now crying.

"Yes I am so sorry Edward just came by and broke the news."

"I'm getting on a plane!" She yelled.

"Okay but no one can see them yet they are still running tests."

"Okay I will be there in a few hours" She hung up before Charlie could say anything else.

I walked at human pace over to the car where Edward and Jake were. Jake moved to the back so I could sit in the front with Edward.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"everything."

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah I just heard him tell Renee she didn't take it well."

"It's going to be okay love we have forever."

"Forever." I murmured and kissed him.

"ahem"

"Sorry Jake" I said turning back to him, he just smiled.

We got back to the house and Renesmee was sleeping in Rosalie's arms her eyes red from crying.

"Is she okay" I whispered taking her in my arms.

"She stopped crying about a half hour ago and then she fell asleep."

"Okay thanks Rose I'm going to take her back to the cottage now."

"No problem Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"I'll come with you." Edward said placing his hand on my shoulder. Jake kissed Renesmee and left.

We got into the cottage I wasn't as angry then I thought I would be I was calm I was sad but calm. I put Renesmee into her bed and I sat on the bed with her head on my chest shifting her weight. Edward placed himself gently next to Renesmee. I looked around the room everything was in boxes. It was sad this place was the first place the three of us were really a family. It was then that I really realized that we were going to be okay even without Charlie.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day Renesmee and I were going to the new house in Connecticut while the rest of the family stayed back for the funeral which was in two days. Before we left tomorrow I would have to go to the hospital and play dead for Charlie and Renee that would be hard, Edward was going to tell them that they had decided to not let anyone see Renesmee because she was so young.

But before anything happened we had this moment right here which was pretty great. It will be sad to leave Forks everything happened here this is where Edward and I met, where I found out about him, Where we got married, where Renesmee was born, where I was changed, but I know that one day we will be back.

* * *

**Please review sad chapter kind of happy ending I hope you all like it. **


	12. Playing Dead

**I hope you like it so far please review I would really like to see what people think I don't even care if its negative (just not to harsh!) **

* * *

"Did you and daddy stay in here all night?" Renesmee said waking up giving me a hug.

"yeah do you mind?"

"No I was just wondering." She looked at Edward who was sitting on her chair. "Good morning daddy!" She said running over to Edward kissing his cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"You are going to be with Jake today okay, mommy and dadddy need to handle somethings."

"Okay mommy." Today I was going to play dead for Charlie and Renee, it was going to be hard. We told them that we decided to not let anyone see Renesmee because of how young she is.

"When we get back you and I are going to the new house in Connecticut."

"Are we going to have our own house like we do here."

"I think so right Edward."

"Yeah we will have our own little house."

"I'm really going to miss it here." Renesmee said close to tears.

"We all will but I promise that one day we will be back."

"Mommy?"

"Whats wrong sweetie?" I asked looking at the frown on Renesmee's face.

"Why do we have to go to the new house before everyone else?" She wined

"Because they all have to go to our funeral." I giggled at that.

"Oooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy" She said crossing her arms.

"Lets go get you ready to go to Jake's."

After I got Renesmee ready Edward and I dropped her off at Jake's we were on our way to the hospital. Carlisle said that he could sneak us in through the back. The ride so far was silent, not an awkward silence there was just nothing to say. Then Edward pulled out a tiny bottle out of his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked

"Fake tears because it would be weird for none of us to cry." I never thought of that.

"Oh"

"love are you okay?" Edward asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine stop worrying."

"Bella I know you well enough to know that you are not fine and that this is hard for you you need to stop worrying about everyone else and just worry about yourself foe once."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you and I promise everything will be okay." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." We pulled up to the back of the hospital where Carlisle took us through a door that led directly to the hospital room, I had o put on an ugly hospital gown and the had to make it look like there were a lot of machines up to me. When we were done with that the rest of the family came and everyone got a good laugh at me playing dead, especially Emmet.

"Charlie and Renee are coming I can hear there thoughts." Edward said as I instantly shut my eyes in wasn't hard playing dead because I was a vampire so I didn't have to breathe and I could stay still very easily. The rest of the family were putting the fake tears in their eyes.

"Oh my baby!" Renee cried falling on top of me, kissing my head, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that I was fine but I couldn't this was harder then I thought it would be.

"Charlie, Renee I'm so sorry but there was absolutely nothing that we could do, they died instantly in the car.

"Thank you Carlisle." Charlie said, his voice breaking into cries.

"Oh Edward how have you been this must be so hard for you." Renee said sympathetically, probably just realizing that Edward had lost his wife and his daughter and this was worse for him then her.

"I'm holding up" Edward fake cried, he was pretty good at it.

"Why don't we leave you two alone with her." Carlisle said said leaving the room the rest of the family followed him.

"Edward, I think you should stay." Charlie said patting Edwards back, I wasn't looking Vampire hearing remember.

"Are you sure?" Edwards velvet voice asked.

"Yes." Charlie answered. I was happy that Edward would stay, it made me calmer.

"Oh my Bells." Charlie cried sitting next to me on the bed, he kissed my forehead.

"I don't mean to bring this up now, but tomorrow after the funeral we are leaving to move into a house in Connecticut, my family thinks that I shouldn't be in the house, it would be to sad, we need a fresh start." Edward said.

"I understand." Charlie said, I was shocked I thought that he would throw a fit.

"Thank you for your understanding."

"I wouldn't want to stay in that house either" Renee sighed.

"Does anyone know who was in the truck?" Charlie asked, oh yeah he was a cop he would try and find this guy that we made up.

"No, it was a hit and run." Edward fake cried.

"I hope they catch him."

"It was a drunk driver and no one saw the car so it will be very hard to find him." Edward said.

"Oh well it will be hard but we will find him."

"Charlie I really think that you shouldn't get involved in this." Edward said calmly.

"I will spend the rest of my life looking for this guy if I have to he will be locked up."

"Charlie I really think that Bella would have wanted you to let it go." Charlie was really crying now and if I could I would be to, but Edward was right if this really did happen I would want Charlie to let it go.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I think that you needed to hear that."

"Edwards right Charlie leave it alone." Renee said crying.

"But this guy is the Reason that Bella and Renesmee are dead." Charlie said, his voice was raw from crying.

"I agree that he deserves to pay but he didn't intentionally kill them, it was an accident."

"Your right but I just cant stand that this was someones fault."

"I know its hard, its hard for me to but we will all get through this."

"Oh Edward thank you so much for that." Renee cried hugging him.

"I think we should get out of here, I'll leave you to say goodbye." Edward walked out of the room.

"Oh my baby girl, you were so beautiful, so smart, I love you more then anything, I can't believe that this happened, all I want you to know is how much I love and I always will love you." Renee cried sitting on my bed kissing my head. "Do you have anything to say Charlie."

"My Bells I love you more then anything in the whole world, I know we have had our fights about Edward and the wedding but even through all of that I have never stopped seeing you as my baby girl, I love you so much much baby." Charlie sobbed falling on top of me.

Oh my god this is so hard.

"Come on lets let Edward say goodbye now." Renee said leading Charlie out.

"I love you Bells" he said as he left the room. Edward walked in.

"Are you okay." my angel asked me.

"I will be" I said dry sobbing into his chest.

"Love it will be okay just remember forever okay." he whispered to make sure that no one heard us. Edward popped a few fake tears in his eyes. "I will be back once they leave" He said as he kissed me, then he left.

**About a half hour later.**

"How are they?" I asked As Edward walked back into the room.

"They will be fine." He said handing me my clothes.

"Is everyone still out there?"

"Yeah I told them, that I would tell them to come in when you were changed." I got dressed quickly.

"You can tell them to come in now" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, love." He smiled his crocked smile and walked out. Not even five seconds later they all came running in. Esme came over and gave me a hug.

"How are you doing?" Esme asked.

"I'm okay, can we go home now?" I have always hated hospitals and even though I'm a vampire I still hate them.

"Of course we can!" Alice said.

"Lets go get Renesmee." Edward said putting his arms around my waist.

"Okay!" I said excitedly, that would be the only good part of my day.

Edward and I made our way to the volvo in the back of the hospital, and drove off to Jake's to get Renesmee.

Jake answered the door. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay thanks Jake."

"No probl-" he was cut off by Renesmee.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYY YYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled running into my arms.

"Hi baby, say goodbye to Jake you will see him in a few days."

"Bye Jakey" she said hugging him he kissed her head.

I took her to the car where Edward was waiting for us. "Hi daddy" She said climbing into her seat.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have fun with Jacob?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I don't wanna leave Forks."

"I know I don't either but we have to." I frowned, I hated seeing her upset.

"When we get home we are going to drop you in the main house, Mommy and I have somethings to do before you leave." Edward said, what did we have to do?

"What do we have to do?" I whispered to Edward.

"Its a surprise." He whispered back flashing his crooked grin that made me melt.

"Go have fun with the family we wont be gone to long." I called as Renesmee ran into the main house. "You know I hate surprises." I yelled at him.

"You'll love this one." He grinned. "Hop on." He said bending over.

"I think that I can run."

"Oh Bella your no fun come on for old times sake."

"Fine" I hopped onto his back.

"Close your eyes spider monkey!"

I opened my eyes, we were in the meadow, our meadow.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this will be the last time we can be here for a while." That made me upset I was really going to miss Forks, it was ironic this place where I didn't even want to go is now the most important place in my life, it is where everything happened.

"I'm really going to miss this place" I sobbed into Edwards chest.

"Come sit, don't be upset lets try and enjoy this now." He was right.

"Okay." I sat down next to him in the middle of the meadow. We sat there and just stared at each other, I loved this place more then any other place in the world. This was mine and Edwards happy place, nothing bad happened when he was with me in this meadow.

"Do you think we can find a new place like this in Connecticut."

"I hope so" his velvet voice answered.

"Me too," Then he leaned and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it review! 3**


	13. The funeral

**Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

We were about to leave for Connecticut I was standing in the middle of the cottage saying my final goodbyes to this place that was so close to my stone heart. This was so sad, but I knew we would be back. "Are you ready to go love?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah just saying goodbye to the cottage."

"We'll come back."

"Renesmee" I called.

"Yeah mommy."

"Are you ready to go?" Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and Jake were coming and running back in the morning for the funeral.

"I'm ready."

"Okay let's get going." The three of us got into Edwards Volvo and we were off. About three hours later we pulled up to the most beautiful house I have ever seen and it was even bigger then the house in Forks.

"Edward this house is amazing." I said hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, but we won't be living here." He chuckled

"Oh yeah I wanna see the cottage."

"Well lets go then" He said lifting Renesmee up and grabbing my hand. He led us to an adorable little cottage that was perfect for our family. It was almost identical to our cottage in Forks. Renesmee's room was the same; she had asked if we could keep it the same. Ours had a bigger bed and the walls were red, the living room was cream with chocolate brown furniture.

"I love it!" I kissed him.

"I'm glad.," he said kissing back. "Do you want to go look around the main house.

"Mommy, daddy I love this house!" She said jumping into our arms.

"I'm glad sweetheart, I love it to, would you like to go see the main house."

"Yeah." We walked at human pace to our new main house it was at least two times the size of the house in Forks.

"Let me give my two ladies a tour." Edward said smiling with my favorite crooked grin.

"Okay." I replied. The first room we went to was small it had navy blue walls and a small twin sized bed.

"This is Jacobs room." Edward said I was kind of happy that Jake's room was not in our cottage because Renesmee only had a small amount of time to be a little girl left and I wanted that time with her not Jacob. The next room was the living room it was very open like the one in Forks but the walls were dark brown and the furniture was white.

"The other rooms are being occupied at the moment so we can go look at Carlisle's study." Edward chuckled.

"Okay" The study was huge the were literally five bookshelves there had to be over a thousand books in each. "This is amazing Edward!" I squealed.

"I know they really went all out on this house because its the first one we will live in as a complete family." I would have been crying if I could, this house was the most amazing house because of Renesmee and me.

"Well I am happy that I could be the reason we live in such an amazing house." I giggled.

"Me too." Renesmee cried

"Of course." Edward said. "Oh well we should get going." He said looking at his watch, I didn't want him to leave I wanted him to stay our first night in the new ouse but I knew he had to go.

"Okay." I said stubbornly

"No Daddy don't go!" Renesmee cried.

"Shhhh baby its okay I will be back when you wake up in the morning okay." He said trying to soothe her, it wasn't working well.

"Renesmee come here I promise you we will have fun tonight okay."

"Fine"

"Go kiss daddy goodbye."

"Okay, bye daddy I love you soooooooo much." She said hugging him.

"Goodbye Renesmee I love you sooooooo much to" He kissed her cheek and then came and kissed me.

"Goodbye love." "Bye Edward I love you."

"I love you too Bella." And then he left.

"So baby what do you want to do tonight we can do anything you want." I said to Renesmee trying to get my mind and hers off of what is going on in Forks right now."

Edward POV

This was so weird watching a funeral for my wife and daughter who weren't even really dead. "Edward how are you doing?" One of Bella's family who I think I remember seeing from the wedding hugged me.

"I'm holding up, thank you." I said trying to be believable, it was hard to be sad when I was far from it, the only thing making me sad is that poor Bella and Renesmee are all alone in the new house.

"This is so weird" someone said from behind me, it was Jacob.

"I know, I was just with them." He chuckled, hopefully no one saw.

"People I have never seen before keep coming up to me."

"Oh its worse for me."

"I'm not arguing with that at least ten strangers have come up to you and hugged you."

"Yeah and I am supposed to know who they are."

"That's rough." He said patting my back as a group of people passed us, people had to believe that I am depressed.

"Edward, Jacob how are you two doing." Charlie asked

"I'm okay thank you, how are you Charlie?" I asked sympathetically

"I'm okay but this has to be ten times harder for you."

"Don't feel bad you have just as much of a right to be upset than I do."

"Thank you Edward."

Sue came over. "Hi how are you guys doing."

"We are okay" Charlie answered, I nodded in agreement.

"Oh Edward!" Renee cried, Phil following her.

"Hi Renee how are you?" I asked in a calming voice.

"I'm holding up and you."

"I will be okay." I answered trying to put myself in this situation.

"I think its starting we should go sit down."

We all sat down Charlie, Renee and I in front and Phil Sue and my family behind us. I can't even begin to thing what I would do if this was real, I couldn't live without Bella and Renesmee if it were just one of them I would at least have the other one to keep me going but both of them, I wouldn't be able to deal.

We went through the whole service and I didn't pay much attention, I didn't want to think that this could be real even though I know its not, I still cant make this seem real. Then it was turn to make a speech about Bella and Renesmee.

"Hello, as you all know Bella was my only love, she was my life, I still do love her more then anything in this universe, then there is my baby girl" I fake sobbed. "Renesmee her once Renesmee came along, the second I saw her I fell in love with her. Her and Bella, my world revolved around them, I love them more then anyone could ever love two people, I have a hole in my heart without them." I was choking out the words but I didn't even need to fake it anymore to just be thinking that I lost them is making me sob. "Thank you all for coming today." I went and took my seat.

"I'm proud of you son." Carlisle said in my ear not just to make everyone think he meant it he knew that just beginning to think about this was killing me.

"You did a good job." Charlie whispered.

"Thank you, would you like to say something?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't think that I can." His voice broke.

"Yes you can at least try no one will blame you if you cant."

"I'll try thank you Edward." He went up, "Hi everyone as you all know Bella was my daughter and Renesmee was my granddaughter, they were both amazing people. Bella oh my Bella my baby girl, she was amazing everything about her was amazing I l-loved her so much, I'm sorry I cant do this." He came and sat down between Renee and me.

"You did good" I said to him.

"Thanks" He whimpered.

Renee walked up, "Hi everyone I just wanted to say some things about Bella and Renesmee, well Renesmee I never saw to much but she was an amazing little girl who was very loved by everyone around you couldn't look into those big brown eyes of hers and not fall in love with her. Bella oh Bella was my only daughter and I loved her more then anything. Bella was beautiful and smart and she was amazing but she would never ever admit it." I chuckled that was so true Bella was perfect and she will never admit it. "Bella was just a loveable person there was nothing about her that someone couldn't like." I looked back at Lauren Mallory who could not have been ruder, not even looking at Renee holding a compact mirror making sure her make up was okay, how inconsiderate could a person be.

Renee finished her speech crying and came back to sit. Phil whispered to Renee that she did well up there. When the service ended so many people came up to me and didn't even know who half of them were and the people I did know I couldn't even pay any attention to them all I wanted to do was go see Bella and Renesmee. I had said the same thing to everyone "I'm okay thank you."

**Bella POV**

Renesmee and I are not having fun, we both miss Edward. It was lonely in the house alone for so long, I have been trying to get her to do something with me but she doesn't want to do anything, she wants to play with Jacob and Edward. I miss Edward I know he hasn't been gone that long but I want him home.

"Renesmee do you want to do anything." I almost begged I hated seeing her like this.

"No, mommy I want to play with daddy and Jakey."

"I know baby I want daddy back too."

"Why did he have to go to the funeral." She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because all of the humans we know have to think that we died."

"Why?"

"Because they cant know about vampires, come on there has to be something that you want to do."

"I don't know."

"Come on Renesmee tell mommy what you want to do."

"Can we hunt?"

* * *

**Clify kinda REVIEW!**


	14. Authors Note

I'm sorry to all of my readers but I have only gotten 1 review and I don't want to continue if no one reviews so please review if not I will stop writing this story


End file.
